degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Fourteen - Part 1
CHARACTERS: EVAN FREELAND BRAY ZAMORA '' ''HALLE FREELAND STACEY FREELAND NOELLE '' ''YUIN LEI SOME OTHER CHARACTERS '' ''Evan bobbed back and forth, as if he were in slow-motion. His pupils were huge. He had been inhaling keyboard dusters for twenty minutes now. His lips were puckered, his skin was glowing and he just stared in one direction while they rock music played loudly in the background. He moved up his hands to touch his face... when he did, he didn't feel anything. He touched his face, poking it, rubbing it. Grabbing it and squeezing... fuck! He was so high he couldn't feel anything. '' ''Evan: Hit me! He said while he laughed hysterically. Evan: I'm serious!! Hit me! I can't feel anything! HIT ME! A hand slapped him. His head flew back, and he turned back around. Evan: FUCK! I can't feel anything, hit me harder! The had slapped him again, with more force, and his head flew back again. '' ''Evan: *LAUGHING* This is so fuckin' awesome!!! There was Bray Zamora. The king of 8th grade, inhaling Key Board Dusters with Evan and also high. Bray: I hear this little... WAH! WAH! WAH! In my head... Bray said while giggling. Evan: That's your brain-cells popping! '' ''They both laughed hysterically. Evan snatched the Duster from Bray and inhaled some more, then handed it back to Bray. Evan: HIT ME AGAIN! PUNCH ME! DO IT! Bray punched Evan, and he fells onto his nightdesk beside his bed, with a bloody lip. He touched his bloody lip while giggling. Evan: *LAUGHING* Bray took a wiff again, and put by him on the bed. Bray: Hit me! Hard! '' ''Evan: Okay, I'm gonna punch you! Bray: OKAY GO! Evan took a swing, hitting Bray's forehead and Bray nearly fell off the bed. He sat back up, with his forehead bleeding. Evan: Oh shit! Bray: Oh my god! *LAUGHS* Evan: This is so fucking awesome!! Bray: YEAAAAAAH!!!!! Bray and Evan laughed, exposing their Tongue Rings. FREEZE FRAME: ''FOUR MONTHS EARLIER......................................................................................... ''Evan. Still Fourteen, but not that kid we just saw. He's more of a normal kid, stuck in the peer pressure of Junior High. Just trying to fit in. Him and his bestfriend, Noelle was walking his dog. They both ran up to his mom and Noelle went to the back of Evan's house to put the dog in the gate. Evan's mom came out the door. A gorgeous lady. Almost like Halle Berry. '' ''Halle: Eh, honey, where's your bookbag? Evan: It's already in the car mom. *GIGGLES* Oooh! Now, let's go before we be late for the first day of schooool! Halle: Wait! Wait! Wait! Lemme fix this. She fixes Evan's underwear sticking out from his pants. Halle: Don't want no one to give you the wedgie! Evan: Thank you mom! Halle: STACEY! LETS GO! Halle called to her older daughter. '' ''Evan: STACEY! Noelle came running back to them when Stacey came out. Stacey is like, the cool girl. Woldn't say she's popular at school, but she's known. Stacey: Hey guys. Hey Noelle. Mom, lets go. Halle: Ok! C'mon yall! They all get in the car, and drive to school. ''AT SCHOOL: ''Evan and Noelle are walking close together through the halls outside. Mean bitches pass them up, losers, skanks, wannabe's. All kind of dick-wad kids you can think of. Noelle bumps into some bitch, who turns around and gives him a fist. Evan: Just! Leave it! Oh there's Stacey come o-'' ''Some other bitch bumps into Evan and calls him a bitch. Evan: What the hell! Noelle: This is so weird. Evan and Noelle walk over to Stacey who are with some of her friend-girls. Stacey: Oh bitch! That shit is sick! How long did it take? '' ''Stacey drifted off and kept talking, fangirling over one of her friends Pink hair with Blue highlights. Evan: Stacey! Stacey! Stacey nearl ignored her brother, but gave in. Stacey: Oh yeah... uh, girls, this is my brother, Evan. '' ''Evan gives the girls a smirk, trying to be cool. Evan: Hey. All of a sudden, Bray comes up to the school, with his four side-kicks. '' ''Niona (one of Stacey's friend's sees Bray) Niona: Aw, shit girl! There's Bray! Stacey: Looks like he grew up over the summer! Emily: That boy in fine! '' ''Niona & Stacey: C'mon girl! Lets go talk to him *THEY ALL GIGGLE AND RUN OVER TO BRAY* Bray: What up nigga! '' ''Bray said to some of his friends and nearly ignored the girls trying to talk to him. He saw Evan, and smirked at him,, then stuck his tongue out at him, exposing his Tongue Ring, then just laughed at him and walked away. Noelle: Did you... Did you see that? Evan: .....Shit! Hope ya liked! I'm gonna continue it tomorrow! Comment... and whatever! Category:Blog posts